2018 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2015 till:01/07/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/12/2015 till:07/12/2015 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:18/12/2015 till:21/12/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/12/2015 till:28/12/2015 color:TS text:Brayden (TS) from:03/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:C3 text:Christina (C3) from:06/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 color:ST text:Donovan (ST) from:28/01/2016 till:06/02/2016 color:C5 text:Elise (C5) from:07/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:C2 text:Frederick (C2) from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:ST text:Gloria (ST) from:12/02/2016 till:22/02/2016 color:C6 text:Hamilton (C6) from:18/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) barset:break from:02/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C3 text:Jacob (C3) from:05/03/2016 till:15/03/2016 color:C6 text:Kylie (C6) from:13/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:18/03/2016 till:23/03/2016 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:31/03/2016 till:04/04/2016 color:TS text:Nathaniel (TS) from:04/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C1 text:Paul (C1) from:15/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 color:TS text:Roberta (TS) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C6 text:Shaun (C6) barset:break from:28/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C3 text:Tina (C3) from:07/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:C5 text:Vincent (C5) from:16/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) from:27/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:C1 text:Alan (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text: December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook/Advisories HURRICANE ALAN FORECAST DISCUSSION 9 10 PM EDT, MAY 30, 2018 HURRICANE WARNING IS IN EFFECT FOR SOUTHERN FRANCE Recon has indicated that Alan is still strengthening as it approches its final landfall in France, nearing Category 2 status. Alan is now expected to peak at 85 kt, or a 100 mph Category 2 hurricane. Alan will bring heavy rain and flooding, as well as a 7 foot storm surge. Gusts of over 115 mph will cause structural damage and power outages. Anyone that hasn't evcauted the coast should stay put, and move the higest point of your building, away from windows. Recon is scheduled to investigate Alan within the hour. A hurricane warning remains in effect for southern France. FORECAST INTENSITIES: 4H...100 MPH/HURRICANE...LANDFALL 12H...50 MPH/TROPICAL STORM...INLAND 24H...35 MPH/TROPICAL DEPRESSION...INLAND 36H...20 MPH/REMNANT LOW NEXT ADVISORY AT 11 PM EDT ~FORECASTER BRICK BRICK NATIONAL METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY MEDITERRANEAN SEA TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK May 25, 2018 8:00 AM EDT For the Mediterranean Sea: More models are picking up on the storng tropical wave that is near Crete and moving west. There is a greater chance of development as it moves into more conducive conditions over the next 3-4 days. Persons in Italy and Sicily should monitor, which is likely to develop over the weekend Chance of Development within 2 days....High...70% Chance of Development within 5 days....High.....90% ~FORECASTER BRICK Storms Hurricane Avery Damage: $20 million (USD) Deaths: 6 deaths Tropical Storm Brayden Hurricane Christina Tropical Storm Donovan Hurricane Elise Hurricane Fredrick Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Hamilton Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Kylie Names *'Avery ' *'Brayden' *'Christina' *'Donavan' *'Elise' *'Frederick' *'Gloria' *'Hamilton' *'Imelda' *'Jacob' *'Kylie' *'Logan' *'Marie' *'Nathaniel' *'Ophelia' *'Paul' *'Roberta' *'Shaun' *'Tina' *'Vincent' *Wendy Auxiliary List ''TO SUBMIT NAMES TO THE AUXILIARY LIST, PLEASE COMMENT NAMES IN THE COMMENTS. '' *Alan *Bailey *Cameron *Daisy *Edwin *Flynn *Gracie *Harry *Ivory *Jonathon *Katherine *Lindsey *Mitch *Nancy *Owen *Patsy *Ronald *Susan *Thomas Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes